


You Can Only Choose One

by reylolove44



Series: Breylo [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Reylo - Freeform, breylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylolove44/pseuds/reylolove44
Summary: Rey has been captured by the mighty Kylo Ren and is being held on Starkiller Base. A rescue party is sent for her with a mysterious guest from Kylo Ren's past...his twin brother, Ben Solo. (Rated M for now...depending on how this story unfolds...better to be safe)
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Breylo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112942
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Captured

Rey woke with a start, her vision blurry for a few moments. Her eyes searched around like mad trying to establish where she was until they fell on her wrists. They were bound to the chair she was positioned in. She tried pulling at them until her eyes flicked to a figure kneeling in front of her. Rey held in a gasp as she realized who was before her. It was the man she had fired on in the forest. The man who froze her and saw into her mind before everything went black. It was Kylo Ren.

The masked man was poised in a squat position before the mysterious girl. He had been looking at her, waiting for her to awaken so he could finally get the map to Luke Skywalker. His hands were unclenched as he gazed at her, an uncommon position for them to rest in. He almost always had his hands in fists from day to day. But somehow this girl, this scavenger from Jakku of all places, seemed to bring him peace. He stared at her nervous eyes from behind his mask.

“Where am I?” Rey spoke through gritted teeth. She tried to make her voice sound as clear and steady as possible in the midst of this dark figure before her. 

“You’re my guest,” Kylo replied calmly, his body not shifting at all. 

“Where are the others?” Rey demanded. She kept her eyes locked on the mask, feeling her heart race in anticipation and hoping her friends were safe from his deadly clutches.

“You mean the murders, traitors, and thieves you call friends?” Kylo spoke calmly but with a hint of anger. Rey shuddered at his tone but remained quiet.

“You’ll be relieved to hear I have no idea,” he continued with a hint of annoyance that did not pass Rey. She couldn’t help but smugly huff at his response. Her eyes bored into his mask as she searched for any sign of humanity at all in the man, if that was even what he was. Rey watched as Kylo tilted his head as he continued looking at her.

“You still want to kill me,” he stated in a soft tone so matter of fact it made Rey become annoyed with how he spoke these words.

“That’s what happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask,” she retorted with a sneer. They stared at each other as silence passed between them. Then Rey watched as Kylo slowly lifted his hands to the mask he wore. She heard a click and stared as he stood up to his full height and removed his mask for her. Kylo never did this in front of anyone. He only removed his mask when he was on his own in his chambers. Rey blinked her eyes and Kylo watched as her face softened slightly at the visage before her. He couldn’t help but smirk at her gawking eyes.

“Is this what you had pictured?” he teased in his rich, baritone voice. Rey shuddered at his words and held her breath as Kylo walked closer to her. He loomed beside her and stretched out a hand, carefully running his finger along her jawline.

“You are quite exquisite, you know…for a scavenger on Jakku,” he purred into her ear. Rey whimpered at his touch and cursed herself for feeling so weak before him. All he did was remove his helmet. Why was he affecting her so much? She squirmed in the chair as she felt his hand move down from her cheek to her chin, tilting it up so their faces were a breath apart. Kylo smiled softly and looked at her plump lips with a hunger in his eyes that made Rey’s heart race.

“But you’re not just a scavenger, are you? I felt it in you when I first searched your mind back in the forest. You have a strong connection to the Force,” Kylo whispered, his hot breath brushing against Rey’s quivering lips.

“The…the Force?” she stammered.

“Yes, Rey. I have it too. Just imagined what you could do if I was your teacher. What we could do…together…” he breathed, his lips almost touching her own. Rey’s legs began to tremble at the closeness. Kylo chuckled softly as he searched through her feelings.

“Mmm, I can see you are curious too. You want me…I feel your desires for me,” he whispered.

“You’re imagining things!” Rey spat, trying to move away from him. Kylo tightened his grip on her chin just enough but still was not hurting her. 

“Am I?” he teased as he brought his lips close enough to hers before letting go. Rey let out her breath she didn’t realize she was holding in as she watched him move back away from her. They stared at each other, the air fizzling with tension between them. Kylo grabbed his mask and began to fasten it back into place.

“To be continued, little scavenger. I’ll be back for you,” he spoke through the voice box of his mask. And with this, he turned on his heel and walked out of the cell. As soon as the door was shut, Rey breathed out heavily once more. Her heart would not stop racing.


	2. The Rescue

Somehow Rey had fallen asleep since the exit of Kylo Ren. She stirred due to some noises coming from the other side of the cell door. The voices were hushed after the cell door suddenly opened. Rey watched as two Stormtroopers marched in with blasters in their hands. She sized them up and knew she could take out the shorter of the two. The taller one she would have to think of something else. If only she had her staff with her. As soon as the cell door shut behind them, the shorter of the two Stormtroopers put his blaster down and took of his helmet and Rey gasped. 

“Finn!” she exclaimed. She could have burst into tears at the sight of her friend standing before her. He smiled and quickly removed her restraints. As soon as she was free, she rushed forward and hugged Finn tightly. Finn groaned at the heft of her rushing toward him but hugged her back all the same. She pulled back and looked at him with a large grin.

“I can’t believe you’re here! You came back for me!” Rey spoke happily, trying to keep the tears from pouring out of her eyes. Finn squeezed her shoulders with a smile.

“Of course I did, Rey. I couldn’t let that monster Ren do anything to you. Has he hurt you?” Finn replied with deep concern in his voice. Before Rey could reply, she noticed the other Stormtrooper shift nervously at the mention of Kylo Ren. She tilted her head in wonder at the Stormtrooper. Finn looked over at his shoulder then back at Rey.

“Don’t worry about him. He’s a friend. Rey, did Ren hurt you? Finn asked again, more persistently this time. Rey stared at the other Stormtrooper for a moment longer before returning her attention to Finn.

“I’m fine, Finn. But we have to get out of here,” Rey responded. She stepped away from Finn and watched as he grabbed his helmet and fixed it back on once more. The second Stormtrooper stepped forward and handed Finn some binders.

“We’ll need to put these on you as we walk through the sector. Han and Chewie are waiting for us all on the Falcon,” Finn spoke hurriedly. Rey nodded and held out her wrists as Finn attached the binders to her. Finn nodded back and picked up his blaster. He moved in front of the other Stormtrooper.

“Since I know this base backwards and forwards, I’ll lead. You can walk with Rey behind me,” he explained. The Stormtrooper nodded and walked carefully back towards Rey. He settled beside her and placed a large hand at the small of her back. At the instant touch of his hand, Rey gasped and heard the man gasp as well. A spark flooded between them and they both staggered back slightly as Finn was busy working to open the cell door. Before Rey could stumble too far back, the mysterious Stormtrooper caught her more firmly and held fast to her. They looked at one another with curiosity, even though Rey couldn’t see his face. She reached up towards his helmet with her bound hands but paused when she heard the cell door open. Finn looked back at the pair of them.

“Come on! We have to get out of here!” he whispered urgently. The three of them assumed their positions again as Finn lead the group out of the cell and out into the hallway. Rey was impressed with Finn. He really did know the ins and outs of this place. They walked quietly, all the while Rey feeling the large hand of the other Stormtrooper on her back. She could still feel the spark but tried focusing on the task at hand as best she could. The three of them reached an elevator that took them to the ground floor, opening onto the snowy expanse of Starkiller Base. As soon as the elevator doors closed behind them, the mysterious Stormtrooper removed the binders from Rey and the group took off in a sprint towards the Millennium Falcon. Finn was shedding his uniform piece by piece as they ran while the other Stormtrooper just focused on running, his long legs proving difficult for Rey to keep up with.

The three of them cleared a snowy hill and saw the Falcon right below them in the thick forest. They ran for the tattered ship and almost made it when a sudden crackling sound filled the air. The group stopped cold at the sound. They were so close to the ship but knew the crackling sound all too well and how close it was to them. The three of them slowly turned around and came face to face with Kylo Ren himself, lightsaber brandished and helmet tossed to the side.


	3. Rey Vs. Kylo Ren

“I did expect a rescue attempt for the scavenger,” Kylo Ren announced to the group. He stared at each of the rebels in front of him until his gaze landed on the mysterious Stormtrooper.

“But I never expected you to show up,” he snarled towards the Stormtrooper. Rey looked from Kylo Ren to the Stormtrooper and back again at Ren, wondering what the significance of their relationship was. Is he another defected Stormtrooper like Finn? Or something more? The Stormtrooper held his ground but didn’t say anything, which seemed to irk Kylo Ren to no end.

“She’s not going anywhere! You will not take her from this Base!” Kylo shouted, spit traveling from his mouth angrily as he fumed in his defensive stance. Rey looked over at Finn and her eyes caught something hanging at his side. Her eyes widened as she recognized it was the lightsaber that had called to her back at Maz’s place on Takodana. She reached for it and held it tightly in her hand. Finn, having felt her remove the lightsaber from him, watched as she stepped forward towards Kylo.

“Rey, what are you doing? We have to go! Come on!” Finn shouted at her. Rey looked over her shoulder to the two behind her.

“Get her started, I’ll be right there,” she replied back. Then Rey turned her attention back towards Kylo and ignited the lightsaber, the snow turning a beautiful blue from the reflection of the blade. She watched as Kylo’s eyes widened at the sight of the ancient weapon she now held in her grasp. Kylo’s lips snarled as his brows furrowed in anger.

“That lightsaber belongs to me! Give it to me!” Kylo screamed. Rey held up the lightsaber with both hands and narrowed her gaze.

“You will not win today, Ren. Not if I have anything to say about it,” she spat back. Kylo snarled again as they rushed towards one another. Red clashed with blue as their blades connected over and over again. Kylo didn’t hold back as he swung for Rey with his crackling blade. He huffed angrily at how smoothly Rey was able to dodge his barrage of attacks. Rey could feel his annoyance and frustration building and smiled, continuing her dodges without fail and surprising ease. 

It wasn’t long before Rey was able to disarm Kylo and finish him with a slice of her blade that cut him along the side of his face. The dark man fell to the snowy ground with a thud and a loud grunt. Rey stood above him, the light of the lightsaber bathing her face in the gentle blue. Kylo gazed up at her with a mixture of anger and wonder. Before he could say anything, Rey turned and ran towards the Falcon. The last thing Kylo saw before he passed out was his father’s ship leaving him behind. Again.


	4. The Mysterious Stormtrooper

Rey had rushed onto the Falcon to an open hand from the mysterious Stormtrooper. She took his hand, feeling the spark all over again, as he helped her onto the Falcon with the ramp closing behind her. 

“You got her?” a voice from the cockpit yelled out. Rey instantly recognized Han as the voice and smiled as she heard his Wookie copilot Chewbacca roaring a similar question regarding her safety. 

“Yeah! We got her! Now let’s get out of here!” Finn shouted back. 

“Great kid! Now buckle up - we’re gettin’ out of here real quick!” Han replied as he and Chewbacca steered the ship up and off the planet’s surface. Both Finn and the Stormtrooper grabbed a hold of Rey and brought her over to sit with them at the holochess table as they heard Han and Chewbacca make the jump to hyperspace. Rey felt a surge of relief rush through her as the pain and anger from Kylo subsided from her thoughts the moment the Falcon made the jump. 

It wasn’t long before Chewbacca came rushing into the room, roaring his excitement and joy at seeing Rey. Han came close behind the Wookie with a look of thankfulness on his face. She smiled as she was pulled into a deep embrace by Chewbacca. He grunted and roared at her as he held her tightly.

“I’m fine, Chewie. Thank you,” Rey stammered as best she could through the tight embrace. Chewbacca released her and she turned to address the rest of the group.

“Thank you all for what you’ve done. I’m not used to having people looking out for me. Or even caring about me,” she said softly, a gentle blush crossing her cheeks. Han stepped forward and clapped Rey on the shoulder.

“Well, you should really thank these two. They’re the ones who came up with this crazy plan,” he explained, gesturing towards Finn and the Stormtrooper. Rey smiled at Finn who returned it back eagerly. Then her eyes fell upon the Stormtrooper who shifted nervously in his stance like he had back in the cell. Rey took a tentative step towards him. 

“You certainly are tall for a Stormtrooper,” Rey teased gently as she took yet another step closer to him.

“Thank you for what you’ve done,” she continued, stopping just a few centimeters away from him. He looked down on her, still wearing his helmet and shifting even more from foot to foot.

“Come on, man. We’re not on the Base anymore! No need for the uniform!” Finn teased. Han stepped forward.

“Go on, son. She’ll find out sooner or later. Women always do,” the smuggler spoke gently. Rey turned her head and gazed at Han with a shocked expression on her face.

“Son? But…we left your son on the Base…” Rey stammered. She heard a click and her attention turned back to the man in front of her. Her body quivered as she watched him remove the helmet. She bit her lip to stop the scream that threatened to spill out of her mouth at what she saw. Han cleared his throat and stepped closer to Rey, placing a tender hand on her shoulder.

“Rey, this is my son, Ben Solo.”


	5. Solo Twins

The silence in the Falcon cabin lasted for what felt like lightyears. Nothing was said as Han’s words sank in. Rey looked into the eyes of Han’s son, the Stormtrooper who had saved her with Finn. The man she felt a spark with when they touched. Ben took a step forward and cleared his throat.

“It’s…it’s nice to meet you, Rey,” he spoke nervously as he tentatively extended a hand out towards her. His voice was the same deep, rich baritone as Kylo Ren. But it somehow felt lighter, less threatening. Rey felt her heart race as she nervously extended her own hand until it connected with Ben’s. They both shuddered slightly at the touch before their hands wrapped around each others. The two were so lost in the moment it took a gentle cough from Han for Ben and Rey to let go. Han watched as Ben and Rey stared at one another before stepping in with an explanation.

“When Leia was in the beginning of her pregnancy, we only detected one heartbeat in the medscans. A little farther along, Leia had mentioned to me that she could feel two distinctive emotions inside her: one light, one dark. After hearing this, we checked with another medscan to discover she was carrying twins,” Han began. He paused momentarily to watch as Rey leaned against the holochess table. 

“Leia wasn’t surprised at all by this since she and Luke are twins. When the boys were born, both her and Luke felt great power in them from an early age. Now, I don’t really know much about the Force and all the details, but Luke had said Ben had a lighter side while he had seen a much darker shape take hold in Bail,” he continued. Rey looked up with a puzzled look on her face at the name Bail but then realized Han was referring to Kylo Ren.

“Yeah, Bail changed his name to ‘Kylo Ren’ when he turned to the Dark Side and joined Supreme Leader Snoke. We all tried to talk some sense into him, but…” Han paused, taking a deep breath. Ben walked over and placed a hand on his father’s shoulder. Han nodded and patted Ben’s hand before he walked over to sit at the comms unit on the other side of the cabin. Then Ben turned to face Rey.

“It was no use. I even tried to talk him out of leaving and thought that maybe he would listen to me, his own brother…but I was wrong…” Ben finished quietly. His eyes trailed to the floor as the story sank into Rey. She watched as he chuckled slightly and tilted her head in wonder at this musical sound so sweet to her ears.

“Well, at least now, people will be able to tell us apart with that scar you’ve left him with,” he spoke with another chuckle before the small smile disappeared from his soft face.

“Although, I doubt he’s told anyone about me,” Ben whispered. Finn and Chewbacca came over and wrapped their arms around Ben. 

“Come on, Ben! You’re better off without him! We’re all better off without him,” Finn declared. Chewbacca roared in agreement.

“Yeah, you said it, Chewie!” Finn called back. Rey watched as a deep blush crossed Ben’s cheeks and felt a tug of a smile on her lips at the scene unfolding. Ben’s eyes wandered to her and the blush deepened further. He shrugged off Chewbacca and Finn, but not before they hugged him tightly. Ben moved closer to the holochess table and stood before Rey, looking very small despite his height to her. He looked down at the floor, struggling to keep eye contact with her for long.

“I…I know this is probably difficult for you to, uh…well I know it’s weird, let’s just face it. But…I hope we can be friends?” Ben asked softly, waiting anxiously for her to say something, anything. He felt the spark between them but chose not to say anything about it now. One thing at a time. Ben stepped back as he watched Rey press off the holochess table and move closer to him. She looked up into his face with a smile.

“I would like that, Ben,” she replied gently, placing a hand gingerly on his shoulder. They smiled at each other, once again feeling the spark that felt so warm to both of them. The moment was put on pause, however, when the hyperdrive began beeping. The team all made their way to the cockpit with Han and Chewbacca settling into their piloting positions. The Falcon came out of hyperspace and a beautiful green planet came into view. Ben chanced a look at Rey and smiled at her wide eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Welcome to D’Qar, Rey,” he whispered as his father brought them down to the surface.


	6. Aboard the Star Destroyer

Kylo Ren woke with a start, groaning at the pain pulsing through his face and torso. He sat up and gripped the edges of the bed trying to get his bearings. Looking to his left, he noticed he was staring out the viewport of his Star Destroyer. Kylo gritted his teeth and walked over to the comms unit on the wall. 

“General Hux! Come in, General Hux!” he commanded into the comms unit. 

“Yes, sir?” came the tight, annoyed voice of General Armitage Hux.

“Why are we not on Starkiller Base? What happened?” Kylo demanded, trying to mask his groans as best he could but struggling. A long, drawn-out sigh came from the other side of the comms unit.

“Well sir, there is no Starkiller Base,” the General replied.

“WHAT? What do you MEAN there is NO Starkiller Base?!” Kylo roared. 

“Sir, after the troops dragged you in from your scuffle with that scavenger girl and her friends, an armada of Resistance fighters showed up and blew up our base. Fortunately, we were able to evacuate many from the Base,” Hux explained in as calm a tone as possible. Kylo could hear the annoyance in his voice but ignored it for the time being. As much as he hated the General, Kylo needed to find out what happened so he could plan out their next move.

“General, set a course for Mustafar. We need to contact the Supreme Leader as soon as possible,” he ordered. 

“Yes sir,” Hux replied coldly before Kylo shut down the comms. Kylo huffed his way back to the bed and sat down, moaning at the pain the girl had caused him. The insurmountable pain coursing through him. Yet, why wasn’t he furious with her? He should have been filled with rage at the idea a lowly scavenger with nothing to her name would beat him, Master of the Knights of Ren. But instead, he found himself in…awe. Carefully he laid back down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling before letting sleep take him once more.

“Rey, wherever you are, I’ll find you. I’ll turn you to the Dark Side. You belong with me,” he vowed before falling asleep.


	7. Celebration on D'Qar

D’Qar was so beautiful to Rey’s eyes. Yet another planet covered in green. She had decided that green was her favorite color. Once the Falcon had landed safely on the Resistance Base, the crew of the famous freighter came upon a scene of pure joy and celebration. They were brought up to speed and told that Starkiller Base was no longer a threat to the galaxy. Hugs and handshakes were given a plenty, tears were shed. Finn had already rushed to find Poe and celebrated with a massive hug.

Out from the crowd, Rey watched as a woman rushed forward until she practically knocked Han to the ground. They embraced and kissed passionately. Rey assumed this was the great Princess turned General and Ben’s mother, Leia. Ben walked up alongside Rey and watched with her as his parents celebrated. 

“Pairings like that don’t happen often and I’m happy for them. But do they have to do this in public?” he teased. Rey turned to look at him, wondering if he was serious at all. She couldn’t help but smile at his slight blush. Rey shrugged her shoulders.

“I think it’s nice. They have each other and something wonderful has happened. Who cares how they celebrate?” she replied, looking at Ben and feeling her heart pause for a moment as he looked at her.

“I mean, who are we to judge? Do you think either of them would judge us if they saw us kissing?” Rey asked but immediately bit her lip, stunned at the words tumbling out of her mouth. Ben smiled and chuckled. He leaned in close and Rey shuddered when she felt his warm breath tickle her ear.

“They wouldn’t…but I’d never hear the end of it,” he whispered. Ben pulled back just enough so their noses were almost touching. Rey opened her mouth to reply when Chewbacca came over and pulled them both into a huge embrace, lifting them up into the air and roaring happily. The hug pushed Ben and Rey closer together to where their fingers touched.

“Yes, Chewie, it is a very happy day,” Ben replied to the string of happy grunts and roars coming from his uncle. Chewbacca set them down and tousled Ben’s hair lovingly before walking over to join Han and Leia. Ben and Rey stood rooted to the spot, fingertips still touching. Rey watched as Ben gulped softly before looking into her eyes. 

“Tell me, Rey. Do you…do you feel it too? The…” Ben began.

“Spark?” Rey finished. Ben breathed out, looking deeply into her hazel eyes. His breath caught when he felt her fingers slowly intertwine with his. She gazed back at him, loving the warm brown of his eyes.

“I do feel it. But…what is it? What does it mean?” she whispered. They stood in silence, holding hands before Ben took a deep breath to respond.

“I don’t know…but I know someone who might,” he whispered back.


End file.
